El Regreso de Derek
by Rey Khon
Summary: Derek a vuelto a Beacon Hills pero no lo hizo solo, la bella Breaden regreso con el y Stiles no lo tomara nada bien...continuacion de mi fic..¿que mi novio sera el?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! que tal, soy yo de nuevo, Stiles, me alegra tenerlos de nuevo por aquí, sé que mi relato anterior les agrado, y a quien no! Conociendo mi suerte de pavo de Navidad ha de ser muy divertido leer acerca de mi vida personal, pero, ok, no hay problema, me gusta interactuar con ustedes porque creo firmemente que tienen mejor vida sentimental que yo, bien sin más preámbulos, continuo donde nos quedamos la vez anterior, si mal no recuerdo, la última vez les estaba contando que no había visto a Derek en las pasadas semanas…

Pues les informo que todo sigue igual, no ha respondido mis llamadas, mis mensajes, he ido a su departamento, a su antigua casa, pero tal parece que al amargado lobo se lo comió la tierra…no hemos vuelto a saber de el.

Si, ya lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo de mi…

Te ilusionaron, te usaron y te botaron... JA!

En ese estricto orden….

No los culpo por reírse de mi desgracia, de no ser mi problema, yo mismo haría escarnio de ello…creo que no debí…bueno…ustedes saben…abrir las piernas tan fácilmente…pero cada que pienso en él, creo que no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido…

Rayos…debo dejar de ser tan cursi…creo que tengo que volver a ser el mismo Stiles de antes y usar el sarcasmo como arma favorita, si…ya lo he decidido, dejare atrás lo que paso con Derek y comenzare un nuevo año escolar con otra visión de la vida…

Bien, está decidido…no más lobos y menos en mi cama…o mejor dicho, en la suya, bueno ustedes me entienden.

Así que heme aquí, arreglándome para volver a clases, las vacaciones al fin terminaron. Fueron un verdadero fastidio, todo me recordaba a él y para colmo, Dan ahora era parte de nuestro grupo y no dejaba de coquetear conmigo, los gemelos se habían marchado al igual que Isaac ,Kira también había partido y Malia, bueno, seguía siendo ella, Scott trataba de no pensar de nuevo en Allison ya que su rompimiento con su novia estaba muy reciente, así que habíamos pasado un verano entre visitas al mall, jugando video juegos y tratando de no morir de aburrimiento.

Scott no paraba de acosarme con preguntas con respecto a Dan, además, creo que sabía lo mío con Hale pero parecía no querer molestarme con preguntas incomodas de nuestra relación y realmente le agradecí que no lo hiciera, no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones y menos decirle que en efecto habíamos tenido sexo… ardiente, apasionado, rudo, salvaje, el mejor de mi vida, pero el muy cretino se había largado.

Rayos! realmente un rompimiento apesta!

Y eso que solo habíamos sido novios por un solo día, es decir…fingimos ser novios frente a todos por el problema con los hombres lobo importados de Francia pero, oficialmente solo habíamos durado 24 horas…y pienso que he usado más unos jeans que lo que duro nuestra relación…ok, en verdad debo de dejar de actuar como niña o entenderé por qué Derek se largó.

El punto era que ahora comenzaba un nuevo año escolar y Scott parecía no querer decirme abiertamente que me apoyaba en cualquier decisión que yo tomara con respecto a Dan, aunque mi amigo parecía ponerse nervioso en cuanto tocaba el tema, no quería que me sintiera ofendido, además, tenía la certeza de que sabía lo que había sucedido entre Derek y yo ya que los enemigos habían olido en mi la esencia de mi entonces novio y mi amigo también era un hombre lobo.

-Stiles, tu sabes que…bueno…las cosas son diferentes ahora-decía indeciso cuando íbamos hacia a la escuela-que…hay muchas opciones de tener …una relación estable con...-

-Scott-le interrumpí-no me gusta Dan

El suspiro

-ah que bien!-

-porque no lo dices sin rodeos?

-es que…

-te molesta que yo sea gay?

-no!-respondió de inmediato-no claro que no, Stiles, eres mi mejor amigo y yo soy feliz con la persona que tu elijas para serlo…sabes que tendrás siempre mi apoyo

Voltee y sonreí a mi amigo…sabía que podía contar con el

-lo que quiero decir…es…que no creo que tú y el sean una buena combinación-

-que quieres decir?-

-bueno…tu…y Dan…son como…incompatibles…tu sabes...no te veo con alguien como el-

-porque es un lobo?

-no!

-porque es francés?

-tampoco

-porque es hijo de alguien que fue nuestro enemigo?

-no...nada de eso…es solo que tu…bueno…te veo con alguien como…

-llegamos-le interrumpí, realmente no quería que dijera su nombre. Aun no estaba listo para dar explicaciones a mi amigo aunque sé que Scott me escucharía si le contara lo sucedido con Derek, simplemente,no estaba preparado para hablar del tema con nadie aun.

Bajamos de mi jeep y caminamos hacia la entrada, muchos jóvenes de nuevo ingreso iban llegando con cara de susto, recordé nuestro primer día en la preparatoria y sé que Scott pensó lo mismo ya que nos sonreímos al verlos, muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, fui hacia mi casillero a revisar el horario que tenía ese día, arribando mi amigo Dan a mi lado.

-Hola

-hey hola-medio sonreí- no pensé que te inscribirías-

-¿y porque no? Es una buena institución con un gran equipo de Lacrosse

-sin dudarlo

-hola Dan-saludo Scott llegando a mi lado.

-hola, me da gusto saber que estaremos juntos este año, creo que será mejor que el anterior que lo pase en Francia, perdí un semestre por culpa de mi padre-

-bueno, no puedes acusarlo, estaba muy ocupado siendo un hombre lobo genéticamente mejorado para asesinarnos-respondí con sarcasmo pero obviamente el no entendió mi ironía-fue…Una broma…

-ah-sonrió Dan a su vez-claro…

-eh…lo lamento, no quise...

-que clase te toca?-interrumpió Scott-

-Algebra

-mi materia más odiada-respondió Malia llegando y abrazándome por la cintura como denotando propiedad ante el rubio-

-no hagas eso-me retire incómodo y más al ver que Dan tampoco estaba de lo más contento al vernos

-perdón, ¿no les parece un fastidio regresar a clases?

-no tenemos otra opción-respondía Scott sin ganas más sus ojos se animaron al ver a Allison y Lydia que venían hacia nosotros, como les dije anteriormente, las cosas entre ellos estaban raras, no eran los mismos desde lo sucedido con la chica y lo de Kira los había terminado de alejar, pero algo me decía que Scott estaba tratando de volver con su antiguo primer amor

-¿listos para el tormento?-nos preguntó Allison con una linda sonrisa que obviamente le dedico a mi compañero

-si..si…claro-respondió el nervioso, parecería que después de haber sido su novia, Scott iba a ser más "normal" ante ella pero parecía que había vuelto a ser el chico de antes que se intimidaba ante la linda Argent

-tenemos algo para hacer más llevadero este día-Lydia saco unos boletos de su bolsa diciendo-fiesta en el condado vecino, los Rave están de moda de nuevo y harán uno en la antigua iglesia abandonada

-que eso no es algo…¿sacrílego?-pregunto Allison haciendo un gesto de extrañeza

-cerro hace años por algún problema entre sus feligreses, ignoro el por qué…, pero ahora será abierta para que festejemos y bailemos que estaremos encerrados y esclavizados por los maestros por todo un semestre,…¿quien desea ir a pasar un buen rato con nosotras?

-cuenta conmigo-dije de primero, al no tener pareja lo mejor era ir a distraerme un poco

-yo también-secundo Dan

-y yo!-respondió Scott entusiasmado más Malia le recordó

-pensé que tardarías más en salir desde que Kira se mudó…¿acaso ya no la extrañas?

-eh...yo…

-entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo más tarde-interrumpió Allison sin hacer caso del tono que la otra chica había utilizado-guárdenos un puesto en el almuerzo.

Y junto con Lydia se alejó por el pasillo sin decir más, Scott la siguió con la mirada pero Malia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-hey…te recuerdo que eres el novio de Kira

-ella se fue-

-y acaso ya iras en pos de otra? Porque los chicos hacen eso? Se alejan de su pareja y buscan consuelo rápidamente con la primera mujer bonita que se les cruce en su camino!

No pude dejar de pensar en cierto lobo que se había ido y lo más seguro era que había pasado mejores noches que las mías, con un bote de helado en mis piernas y el Netflix en la t.v.

Mi vida era un completo asco.

-Allison es mi amiga y no veo ningún problema que salgamos a divertirnos un poco, tú también puedes venir-

-no gracias, yo hare frente común con Kira- y se alejó por lo que notamos bastante molesta, Malia tiene un carácter bastante especial-

-ya se le pasara-dije-solo espero que papá tenga guardia esta noche y así no me dirá el sermón de "ya empezaron las clases, no te desveles"

-solo iremos un rato…-respondió Scott-volveremos antes de las once

-perfecto,¿paso por ti?-me pregunto directamente Dan y con eso creo que quería dejar implícito que iba ser mi pareja en la fiesta-

Alerta!

Y no es que yo le fuera fiel a Derek aun pero no tenía ánimos de meterme en otra fallida relación y menos con alguien que consideraba mi amigo, no me parecía nada justo

-mejor yo paso por ti!-dije con un falso entusiasmo-iré por Scott y de ahí a tu casa

-mi departamento queda al otro lado de la ciudad

-que importa! Acabo de llenar el tanque de gasolina y quiero desperdiciarla, descuida, no te muevas de casa, pasamos por ti ok?-y golpee su hombro de manera casual como se hacen a los amigos

Y con eso quería decirle "hey! No vas a pasar nunca de la friend zone!"

Dan medio sonrió y acepto mi propuesta, sonó el timbre y la campana me había salvado, Scott y yo enfilamos a nuestro salón no sin antes recibir una reprimenda de su parte.

-creo que es obvio lo que quiere Dan

-si y justo es lo que no tendrá

-deberías darle una oportunidad

-¿estas bromeando?-reclame- no me gusta

-en ese caso, aclarárselo

-creo que soy muy obvio

-y a veces eres muy cruel…deberías hablar con él y decirle que no estas interesado…es tu amigo.

Suspire pensando…para variar tenía razón

-ok…si…creo que lo hare esta noche…

-bien

-solo si tú hablas con Allison

-¿de que?-palideció al oírme

-de eso que no quieres aceptar….tus viejos sentimientos por ella aún siguen ahí

-no

-Scott

El resoplo molesto

-las cosas cambiaron, ella ahora tiene a Isaac-

-estuvo con Isaac-

-como sea-

-y tu estuviste con Kira-

-aun lo estoy.-

-las relaciones de lejos no cuentan…créeme, soy testigo d eso-

Scott me miro queriendo descifrar lo que había dicho o quizás pensaba que al fin hablaría de lo mío con Derek

-vi muchos dramas adolescentes por televisión este verano-respondí-créeme, que podría poner un consultorio y me volvería rico-

-seria buen negocio-

-no está mal-sonreí entrando al salón, no es que no confiara en mi amigo, simplemente, que no quería que supiera lo estúpido que había sido en haberme acostado con el tonto lobo amargado.

Las clases fueron muy pesadas, demasiado diría yo, parecía que el tiempo se detenía despacio en cada minuto comenzando la eternidad, mis parpados pesaban al grado de cabecear en varias materias y despertar sobresaltado al oír mi nombre por voz de los maestros que me llamaban molestos por haberme quedado dormido.

Si no hicieran tan pesadas sus sesiones, esto no sucedería, puedo jurar que cada maestro de mi escuela los escogieron por aburridos.

Al fin la hora de la salida llego, lleve a Scott a casa y me fui a la mía, comí con mi padre, termine mi tarea, me duche, y buscaba que ponerme para la fiesta de esa noche. El verano me había sentado bastante bien creo yo, aumente un par de kilos y no me veo ya tan escuálido, mi cabello creció y me gusta tenerlo así, no me veo tan mal después de todo, lo único que cambio en mí, es el vacío que siento cada que pienso en el…sabía que lo nuestro no iba a ser como esas relaciones de parejas que duran meses, y con escapadas románticas pero tampoco creí que de la nada, Derek desaparecería de mi vida sin dar explicaciones, algo como…"ok, me lo tire ahora me largo de este pueblo para no verlo otra vez" venía a mi mente una y otra vez, torturando mi autoestima. Sé que no era un príncipe encantador pero no pensé que fuera un cretino a ese grado de desear no volver a verme.

-ya olvídate de el-me regañaba a mí mismo frente al espejo mientras me peinaba-creo que no fuiste lo suficientemente especial como para que lo retuvieras un verano….solo fuiste un buen rato…-rodee los ojos con burla-espero al menos haber sido eso…es capaz de andar diciendo por ahí: me tire a un adolescente ¿y que creen? Era pésimo en la cama! aaaaaah! Como te gusta el drama Stiles- me auto sermoneaba mientras me colocaba el desodorante en aerosol-pero es mi culpa por ver tan alto, acaso pensaba que alguien que parece el actor porno más sexy y mejor pagado del mundo ¿se quedaría a tu lado? Eso es tenerte en muy buen concepto ¿y de que sirvió? De nadaaaa!Ahora estas solo, sin nadie y estúpidamente excitado por su simple recuerdo…debo empezar a salir con alguien...si…eso hare…tu….mírame bien, Stiles-le dije con firmeza al tipo frente al espejo- vas a buscar a un chico guapo esta noche y le darás una oportunidad…si….nuevo semestre…nueva pareja…definitivamente…tu puedes! Si tuviste a un chico malo…ahora iremos por uno bueno!-

Eso!Ahora tenía un plan…era un excelente plan…solo tenía que ajustarme a él y todo iba a empezar a mejorar!

Y con esa convicción en mente, fui por Scott a su casa, pasamos por Dan, y esperamos a las chicas a las afueras de la ciudad en donde Lydia llego con su auto nuevo y las seguimos con mi jeep, esta noche tenía que ser realmente especial.

Tomamos la carretera principal, vimos a varios conocidos que se dirigían también hacia el lugar de la fiesta, parecía que iba a estar realmente concurrida, Scott trato de prender la radio de mi auto para amenizar el trayecto pero….

-eeh, no sirve-dije sonriendo nervioso

-¿qué le paso?

-quise adaptarle algo más nuevo y me entere que mis habilidades en tecnología son nulas, no sirvo para eso, así que lo descompuse-

-¿entonces no tenemos música?

-puedes cantar si quieres, por mí no hay problema-

\- muy gracioso-dijo el cruzándose de brazos-

-o puede hacerlo Dan-sonreí mirándolo por el retrovisor

-¿quieres que cante para ti?-me regreso el en un tono sugerente que me hizo sonrojar

-eh...no...descuida…creo que nos conformaremos con una plática entre buenos amigos, ¿no te parece Scott?

Mi amigo asentía y evitaba sonreír al verme en aprietos

Dan se recargo más cerca en mi asiento, colocando su cabeza muy próxima a mi oído

-cuál es tu canción favorita…puedo hacer un esfuerzo y cantarla para ti-

-no!no...no gracias…me gusta la música japonesa…ya sabes…soundtracks de anime…música de relajación y también la hindú! Es...una excelente opción para un viaje por carretera.

Scott divertido decía un mudo: "que?"Casi riéndose de lo que yo respondía, por fortuna Lydia dio vuelta en una bifurcación y yo hice lo propio, enfilando hacia una vereda solitaria

-vaya lugar para hacer una fiesta ¿no lo creen?-pregunte

-los rave se hacen en lugares muy apartados, para evitar que la policía intervenga-dijo Dan-

-esperemos no meternos en problemas-respondió Scott-somos imán para ellos-

-y que lo digas-

A lo lejos, varias luces nos indicaban el lugar de la fiesta, era un edificio ruinoso que se veía extraño con los destellos multicolores que salían de ella, era un viejo templo protestante que había sido abandonado y que ahora daba cabida a cientos de ruidosos chicos que deseaban festejar el inicio de clases bailando y tomando hasta el amanecer, estacionamos algo alejados ya que aquello estaba lleno, Lydia y Allison nos esperaron mientras buscaba lugar y bajamos a encontrarlas.

-¿y bien? ¿qué les parece?-nos preguntó la pelirroja

-no está mal-sonrió su amiga

-creo que no es muy común hacer una fiesta en una iglesia abandonada pero...creo que funciona-

-de seguro nos condenaremos-dije con sarcasmo siguiendo a mis compañeros que ya iban hacia la entrada, Dan estaba a lado mío y me sentía realmente incomodo de pensar que lo iba a tener junto a mi toda la noche, si deseaba encontrar a alguien para poder reemplazar a cierto lobo, su compañía no iba a ser nada sencilla, Lydia mostro los boletos y entramos al lugar que estaba plagado de jóvenes que bailaban, bebían y consumían de todo entre la estridente música electrónica, caminamos bastante en derredor antes de localizar un buen sitio para sentarnos, la cabeza me latía de lo fuerte que estaba el sonido, pedimos sodas y las chicas parecían más entusiasmadas de comenzar el baile.

-no he visto a ningún chico guapo así que…ven conmigo-dijo Lydia tomando mi mano y llevándome a la pista, Allison miraba a Scott y sonrojándose pregunto:

-¿quieres bailar?

-si…claro!-respondió el enseguida levantándose a tomar la mano que le ofrecía

Mi compañera era una experta bailarina mientras yo solo me movía de un lado a otro sacudiendo la cabeza como una versión moderna de Pinocho con reumas.

-bailas terrible-me regaño

-eso ya lo sabias

-cuando fuiste conmigo al baile en la escuela no lo hacías tan mal-me cuestiono con su mirada retadora de siempre

-quería quedar bien contigo por eso hice mi mejor esfuerzo-

-pues imagina que quieres ligarme otra vez y no me avergüences-me regaño, resople y trate de bailar mejor mas mi memoria me traicionaba recordándome que la última vez que pise una pista de baile había sido con Derek en la fiesta de Nike, maldito lobo ardiente! Me había robado el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida y para mi mala suerte, se había largado para poder repetirlo.

Mi novio, El…ja!..si..claro

Scott por su parte, estaba teniendo mejor noche que yo, él y Allison parecían divertirse como antes se veían muy bien juntos, mire hacia nuestra mesa y Dan me observaba sin disimular su gusto por mi y yo preferí voltear hacia Lydia que me sonreía con burla.

-se te va a declarar-

-como?-respondí sorprendido de su cambio de platica tan abrupta-¿de que hablas?

-no te hagas el tonto que bien sabes de que hablo…Dan…está loco por ti y nos confesó que quiere pedirte que salgas con el-

-pero no me gusta!

-¿acaso lo viste bien? Es muy guapo-

-¿y?

-además es francés-

-¿eso es importante?

-muy muy importante-rectifico ella-ellos inventaron el beso francés…que mejor oportunidad que tener a un maestro oriundo de la ciudad del amor-

Abrí la boca quedándome sin palabras para poder replicar, ¿desde cuándo Lydia sabia de mi nueva preferencia?

-no quiero salir con él, Dan y yo solo somos amigos

-¿acaso esperas a alguien en especial?

-¿especial?¿ yo? ¿A quien? No...no nada especial…en qué sentido?¿ De cómo? ¿O qué?-dije nervioso sin poder controlar mi boca- ¿que podría estar esperando? Ya sabes que soy una...persona solitaria.

-como digas, pero ya que no tienes a nadie en mente ¿porque no te atreves a Salir con Dan? ¿Qué puedes perder? Es guapo, sexy, está interesado en ti, ¿Por qué no probar?

Mire de nuevo a mi amigo, quizás Lydia tenía razón….¿Por qué no intentar salir con Dan? Me había demostrado que estaba interesado en mi…quizás con él podía tener una relación estable…pero la respuesta era más simple de lo que esperaba.

El no era Derek.

Suspire y voltee de nuevo hacia ella

-no estoy listo para una relación seria-

-tú te lo pierdes-

-si, bueno es mi problema-

-que dramático…bueno, ahora…desaparece de aquí porque un chico guapo viene hacia acá- sonrió coqueta

-¿por dónde?

Y antes de que me respondiera, Lydia me dio tal empujón que trastabille sobre la pista y en efecto, un atractivo joven se acercaba a bailar con mi amiga que lo aceptaba feliz.

-que sutil-respondí alejándome, no quería volver a la mesa o Dan iba a empezar a querer abordarme y no estaba listo para eso, así que camine hacia el otro extremo del lugar buscando algo interesante que hacer, estaba demasiado lleno para buscar entablar conversación con alguien así que me dirigí a un costado del sitio, en una sección aparte del templo, parecía una especie de atrio que llevaba hacia unas escaleras, nadie estaba ahí así que decidí echar un vistazo, todo olía a viejo y humedad, sin las luces de neon y los chicos bailando, aquello se veía algo tétrico.

-hola-me saludo una voz, yo voltee enseguida y un muy guapo chico rubio platinado estaba ahí detrás mío sonriéndome, no sé porque no me daba buena espina.

-hey…hola...¿eres de la seguridad de este sitio? Perdona, ya me iba-

-relax…no lo soy-sonrió con malicia-vine buscando un momento de calma entre todo ese ruido-

-si…la música esta…muy alta-convine

-demasiado, no sé cómo no se quedan sordos-sonrió el

-te apuesto que en unos años seremos un grupo de ancianos con aparatos de sordera, haremos venta a las compañías-

El rio de mi comentario.

-si…concuerdo contigo…aunque la música electrónica es increíble-

-si…no está mal…

-pero en ocasiones preferiría una buena charla en un lugar tranquilo-

-con los decibeles adecuados-complete

-exacto…te molesta si te hago compañía, el ruido es muy estridente-

-eh…si…digo…no me molesta..

-¿eres de por aquí?-me pregunto acercándose

-no…soy de Beacon Hills-

-vaya...es una bonita ciudad

-¿lo crees?-respondí tratando de verme despreocupado y cool-

-suelo ir los fines de semana, mi abuela vive ahí y mis padres nos llevan a reuniones de familia…y dime… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Stiles… ¿y tú?

-Lenny…dime... ¿me aceptas una cerveza?

-eh…no bebo-respondí sonriendo nervioso y llevándome las manos a los bolsillos-estoy con unos amigos-

-podemos volver si deseas pero la música realmente me está enloqueciendo-rio el chico-solo quería encontrar a alguien con quien platicar un poco-

-si…yo también…

-¿porque no vamos afuera? Por este pasillo llegaremos a la parte trasera y ahí podemos sentarnos a charlar si gustas-

-eh…si…seguro-respondí moviéndome nervioso, delante de mí, tenía la oportunidad de poder encontrar a alguien con quien reemplazar a Derek y si tenía ya un plan, no podía hacerlo a un lado por el recuerdo de alguien que no había tenido la delicadeza de avisarme que habíamos terminado, así que, decidí seguir a Lenny, caminamos por un pasillo que estaba escasamente iluminado, abrió una puerta y nos introducimos a otro un poco más oscuro.

-¿sabes a dónde vamos?-pregunte.

-seguro, conozco este sitio muy bien, solía venir con mis amigos en la secundaria, debajo nuestro hay una especie de laberinto que nos puede llevar a varios puntos dentro del lugar y también fuera del mismo, nadie sabe para que usaban esos pasajes-

-¿esto era un templo?

-sí, pero lo cerraron después de la leyenda

¿-cual leyenda?-cuestione

-decían que en este sitio tenían en el ático a una mujer vampiro

-si claro!-reí de lo que me decía

-es cierto-

-¿mujer vampiro? Y que sigue después…¿hombres lob..?-obviamente no termine la frase ya que por si se me había olvidado, mi mejor amigo era uno de ellos y un ex novio tenía también esa peculiaridad-

-es una historia que todo el mundo cuenta en este pueblo, se dice que llego con los primeros pobladores y que pasaba por mujer de sociedad hasta que descubrieron su secreto, para eso ya había matado a muchos jóvenes de la región, utilizaba su sangre para mantenerse hermosa-

-vaya. Que espeluznante-

-sí que lo fue-

-y... ¿la tenían aquí?-pregunte mirando en derredor como si fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento sobre mí-

-así es-sonrió el-

-¿pero ya no está?

-muchos dicen que la quemaron pero nadie pudo comprobar si fue cierto o aún sigue escondida por los pasillos de este lugar-

-eh...bonito cuento…digno de Halloween-

-¿no crees que aquello pueda repetirse?-pregunto Lenny en un tono extraño.

-bueno…no lo sé…nunca he visto un vampiro…solo en las películas y…-

-quizás ya es hora de que la antigua dama vuelva a renacer-y al decir esto me encerró en uno de los oscuros pasillos de aquel laberinto-

-HEY!-grite asustado jalando la reja que aunque vieja se veía resistente-que te pasa? Abreme!

El tipo desapareció y yo saque mi celular marcando a Scott, para mi mala suerte la música estaba tan alta que de seguro no me escuchaba.

-Demonios!-trate de calmarme y con la ayuda de la escaza luz que había y mi teléfono en mano, trate de caminar para buscar una salida, todo eso me pasaba por confiado! ¿Porque diablos había seguido a un completo extraño hacia ese lugar? Si yo sabía de antemano de la mala suerte que tengo y de que siempre nos metemos en esta clase de líos ¿Por qué rayos ahora estaba encerrado en un lugar tétrico y tenebroso?

La respuesta era simple…por culpa de Derek! Yo solo quería conocer a un chico guapo para poder olvidarlo y resulta que tal tipo me encerró en este pasadizo no se con qué objeto! Y todo gracias a que por más que quisiera, no había podido apartar de mi mente el recuerdo de ese tonto lobo.

\- vamos Scott...ahora es un buen momento para echarme de menos-dije nervioso, seguí caminando más temí adentrarme demasiado en aquel sitio que parecía interminable, había miles de pasajes subterráneos, muy comunes en las antiguas construcciones, quizás si seguía alguna de ellas, podía salir de aquel lugar y volver caminando…trate de apurar el paso cuando sentí un aliento gélido en mi cuello, voltee aterrado aluzando detrás de mí…mas no había nada ni nadie ahí.

O eso creí, un rasgar de uñas arriba del techo me alerto los sentidos y salí corriendo desaforado, sabía de antemano que nada bueno hay detrás de un sonido así, me adentre más en los pasillos importándome poco si me perdía entre aquellos pasajes húmedos, tenía que ponerme a salvo de lo que me estaba persiguiendo, escuche un gruñido feroz que aumento mi carrera cuando de pronto, choque contra algo que me hizo caer al suelo.

-demonios!-tome mi adolorida nariz

-rayos!-

-¿Scott?-me incorpore rápidamente agradecido de verlo-¡!eres tu! Aaah al fin!

-en donde te metiste? Te hemos estado buscando-mi amigo venía con Lydia y Allison que me veían extrañadas.

-te llame!-

-Dan te vio meterte a un cuarto con un extraño, jamás lo creí de ti,Stiles-me regaño la pelirroja

-olvídense de eso! Debemos salir de aquí!-

-¿qué pasa?-

Antes de que le contestara a Allison, el gruñido volvió a escucharse, los cuatro nos quedamos estáticos

-eso es lo que pasa-dije caminando unos pasos hacia atrás, Scott se transformó colocándose en guardia más de los pasillos adyacentes, comenzaron a cerrarse automáticamente, parecía que nos querían dejar encerrados-

-¿que está pasando?-pregunto Lydia asustada

-corran-nos mandó mi amigo y los 4 salimos veloces por el único pasillo que nos quedaba, ahora no solo algo nos seguía con ferocidad, se habían unido 2 o quizás 3 criaturas más que al pasar, iban dejando oscuridad tras de sí y no veíamos que formas tenían, Scott no iba a poder luchar contra todos ellos, entrabamos y salíamos de los pasadizos buscando una salida.

-¿acaso esto no tiene fin?-decían las chicas nerviosas

-ahí! –señale un viejo ventanal con barrotes-Scott! ¿Puedes romperlo? Saldremos por ese lugar!-

Mi amigo no tomo dos veces el consejo y de un salto se trepo hasta la ventana y arranco el enrejado como si fuera de papel.

-de prisa!-grito a las chicas que subían hábilmente, yo estaba vigilando por si los seres nos caían encima de un momento a otro, y escuche su gutural gruñido más cerca.

-ahí vienen!-grite

Scott me indico que saliera y lo hice trepando como pude saliendo hacia el tenebroso bosque, estábamos muy alejados del lugar de Rave y tan oscuro como boca de lobo, antes de que mi amigo alcanzara a salir, dos bestias le dieron alcance y tuvo que luchar, nosotros oíamos la pelea gritándole asustados.

-sal de ahí!

-Scott!

-vámonos ya!

Nuestro amigo salió como pudo bastante lastimado, Allison y yo lo tomamos cada uno por los hombros y corrimos hacia el bosque, No sabíamos exactamente hacia donde ir, parecía que esas bestias aparecería por cualquier lado, Scott estaba confundido ya que su instinto de lobo no parecía funcionar además que estaba seriamente herido, la oscuridad era total…nuestras respiraciones asustadas se confundían

¿Que rayos eran esas cosas?

De pronto, salieron de entre la oscuridad acechándonos, pudimos verlos a la luz de la luna, eran 4, sus ojos rojos, garras monstruosas, el rostro deforme y enormes colmillos, nos dieron la respuesta de inmediato…

Eran Vampiros

-hacia el Rave!-grito Scott y salimos veloces sin saber exactamente hacia dónde dirigirnos, aquello estaba tan oscuro, nos estaban dando alcance y uno estuvo a punto de atacar a Lydia cuando dos balas pasaron rozándonos, nos tiramos al piso siendo alertados por la voz de una chica.

-Al suelo!

Miramos asombrados a quien disparaba con decisión a los enemigos

Era Braeden

¡Nos había salvado!

Los vampiros salieron huyendo hacia el bosque a ver que la chica era realmente diestra con las armas.

Allison recostó a Scott sobre la hierba y Lydia le auxilio.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada

-si…descuida-sonrió mi amigo

Breaden guardo sus armas, y en lugar de acercarse a nosotros, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, encontrándose con un hombre que venía con ella.

Era una figura muy conocida por mí, nos veía fijamente y sin inmutarse.

-¿Derek?-dije con un hilo de voz

Hale se acercó caminando hacia la luz de la luna que ilumino su rostro…había vuelto, en compañía de Breaden.


	2. Chapter 2

-Derek?-volvieron a repetir mis amigos su nombre con sorpresa

Gracias señores de lo obvio por recordar que mi peor pesadilla estaba frente a mí, Hale estaba muy serio mirándonos y con su ya conocida cara de "no te atrevas a hablarme porque eres poca cosa", luciendo, como el actor porno MAS sexy, ardiente y sensual que tus ojos hayan visto antes…costumbre en el…OK, lo confieso, así lo veo yo o mejor dicho veía antes, tiempo muy pasado, soy un adolescente y nuestros ídolos se derrumban cada 5 segundos y como se me da muy bien el drama, el lobo frente a mí, estaba ya enterrado muy abajo del inframundo, junto a Hades,era historia cerrada, punto final, finito, acabado, game over!

Estaba realmente furioso que solo lo mire sin percatarme que su noviecita se colocaba a su lado como denotando propiedad.

Jaaaa!no te lo voy a robar eh! Te lo regalo!

Geniaaaal! Geniaaaaaal!Esto…es lo que uno llama, mala suerte …no….disculpen.. es mas que mala suerte, es tener una invocación vudú jodiendote día con día, mes con mes, año con año, toda la bendita vida en el amor.

Si hay alguien con peor suerte en relaciones sentimentales, que hable ahora y le diré…

Bitch, please!

Uffffff…..

Disculpen…me obnubile

Prosigo con el relato..

-debemos irnos de aquí-nos recordó ella, que no se veía del todo mal con su ropa ceñida y su hermoso rostro de Miss Universo pateándome el autoestima-los vampiros son peligrosos

-pero hay un Rave allá-indico Scott-debemos alertar a esos chicos

-¿y porque hacerlo?-pregunto Breaden

-porque pueden acabar con ellos y no podemos permitirlo-

-no nos pagan por ser héroes-replico la dama

-pero por humanidad debemos ayudarles-reclamo Allison-además, Dan sigue ahí-

Al oír el nombre de mi amigo, Derek volteo de inmediato a mirarme acusadoramente

-Dan?-todavía me reclamo el tipo!

-es verdad-dije altanero-Dan está ahí y no pienso dejarlo-

-volvamos entonces-

-¿que acaso no entendieron? Ellos no van a jugar con ustedes!-

-jamás abandonamos a un amigo-respondió Scott seguro de si-iremos a ayudarle

Volteo para caminar hacia la iglesia, pero mi amigo, se dobló del dolor en la herida que le había proferido el vampiro

-Scott-lo alcanzo a agarrar Allison

-¿estas herido?-pregunte acercándome a el

Derek hizo lo propio y levanto sin miramientos la camisa de Scott

-te lo hizo un vampiro?-pregunto por primera vez Hale y por su tono diría que estaba preocupado, nuestro amigo solo asintió débil-quédate entonces

-Derek! No podemos dejar que masacren a esos jóvenes-

-no estás en condiciones de pelear-respondi

-ve a mi auto, yo iré con Braeden a ponerlos sobre aviso-

Ok,…¿notaron que dijo "mi auto?" ergo, estaba viajando con su novia por toda América de vacaciones…maldita sea la luna llena que te transforma en lobo,Halel!-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto ella volteándolo a ver -Derek, sabes que no podemos inmiscuirnos en asuntos de vampiros, está prohibido

-¿por quién?-quiso saber Scott

-hay más reglas en el mundo que ignoras-respondió secamente el amargado-y no es el momento de decírtelas-

-yo iré por Dan-respondí seguro adelantándome sin disimular el mal humor que me estaba dominando-quédate aquí con Allison, Scott-

-no, no iras-mando Derek por primera vez mirándome retadoramente-

-no me importa lo que digas…iré, además, mi jeep está ahí y no dejare que mi padre me castigue hasta la universidad por perderlo-

-Breaden lo traerá, no es necesario que nos acompañes-

-y mi auto?-reclamo Lydia-no puedo dejarlo ahí, es un regalo de cumpleaños, no uno común como los que ustedes reciben-

-por esa razón iré-le respondí-dame las llaves, buscare a Dan y él te lo traerá

-si es que sigue vivo-respondo Derek con burla

-lo está, es un hombre lobo muy poderoso, ¿recuerdas a su padre? ¿el que te pateo el trasero delante de todos? yo creo que si por eso sé que Dan está bien-y sin esperar respuesta camine de nuevo hacia la iglesia, no me importaba si me seguían o no, o si me daba permiso! Todo aquello me parecía ridículamente doloroso, irreal, ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, Derek reapareciera con ella? ¿Acaso la había buscado intencionalmente porque se había arrepentido de acostarse conmigo? ¿Por qué no había llamado? ¿Por qué se había ido? Yo sabía que jamás iba a tener respuesta a estas preguntas, lo único que realmente deseaba, era alejarme lo antes posible de ese traidor y no volver a verlo nunca más.

Scott era ayudado por Allison y Lydia a sentarse en un tronco, antes de seguir mis pasos, Derek lo reviso

-esto no está bien-

-descuida, no me convertiré en vampiro-sonrió mi amigo-

Hale le miro preocupado

-será mejor que te llevemos con Deaton…

-primero ve tras Stiles y salva a los demás-

-quédense aquí,y no se muevan-

Braeden amartillo una de sus armas y se la entregó a Allison

-si reaparecen…dispárales directo al corazón

La joven Argent solo asintió, ambos fueron detrás de mí, yo preferí no esperarlos, en ese momento, no pensé en lo peligroso de la situación de estar solo caminando en un bosque en plena noche y con vampiros rondando en derredor pero no tenía humor de estar compartiendo historias con Derek y su chica, enfile hacia la iglesia que aún estaba con un gran ambiente, mi jeep estaba estacionado casi en las últimas filas más antes de ir hacia la entrada, Hale tomo mi brazo jalándome hacia si.

-espera

Yo me zafe de un tirón

-no me toques-dije furico

-Stiles yo..

-no! No...nada de lo que digas me interesa Derek, absolutamente nada que salga de tu boca es interesante para mí, tu eres asunto pasado, se acabó, no volveré a cometer el error de oírte-él iba a replicar pero yo continúe-No! Que no entiendes? No estaré de nuevo dispuesto a caer en algo tan falso como lo que paso, no estoy dispuesto a pasar un mal momento como el que tuvimos, o ¿eso fui solo para ti cierto? Por eso fuiste a buscar a tu sexy chica-Derek solo rodo los ojos sin decir palabra-ok, lo entiendo, creo que todo está muy claro y tú eres de nuevo para mí, un total y absoluto desconocido, y no creas que me quedare llorando o pensando en ti o en hacerte canciones de despecho a lo Taylor Swift, porque a partir de este momento, pondré todo mi empeño para salir con Dan y valorarlo ya que por tu culpa casi dejo escapar a un buen prospecto pero hey! Nunca es tarde ¿no? Puedo hacer lo mismo que tú y créeme, que lo voy a disfrutar como jamás lo haya hecho contigo, así que, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, Derek, ni para preguntarme la hora!-y dije todo aquello sin siquiera respirar, tan dolido me sentía que lo único que necesitaba era desahogar ese creciente dolor que tenía en mi corazón desde el día en que él se fue y que se acrecentó en cuanto lo vi con ella…no era necesario ser experto en el tema…la había buscado porque lo nuestro fue un error y solo quería resarcir su heterosexualidad…más claro ni el agua, además, Derek escucho toda mi perorata con aquel rostro cínico, como si nada le importase, di media vuelta y me dispuse a buscar a Dan, el no dijo ni media palabra…con eso quedaba claro que habíamos terminado definitivamente, al momento de entrar al rave, note que Hale me seguía, con las manos en la chaqueta, como si fuera mi guardaespaldas, resople molesto y camine entre los jóvenes que bailaban al sonido de la estridente música electrónica, me era difícil reconocer a mi amigo entre tanta gente, y solo llegaba a mí, el perfume del maldito lobo que aunque estaba alejado, sentía su presencia como si yo fuera su presa, seguí buscando a Dan, cuando de pronto sentí un jalón de mi chaqueta, era él.

-te estaba buscando-me sonrió

-Dan! Estas bien?-pregunte abrazándolo en la mitad de la pista de baile, él se sorprendió de mi movimiento

-si…solo estaba bebiendo con unos amigos que conocí…en donde estabas tú, Stiles?-

-es una buena historia pero te la contare en cuanto salgamos de aquí-le entregue el llavero color rosa-ve por el auto de Lydia, sígueme, prometo contarte todo…

-si pero…-más Dan se detuvo al ver a Derek a pocos metros detrás de mí-Derek?

Yo resople molesto

-si..volvió

-por eso nos vamos de aquí?

-no, créeme, él es el menor de los detalles, te lo explico más tarde-

Camine hacia la salida con Dan detrás de mí que colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro, ese gesto se lo agradecí en verdad enormemente, quería que Derek supiera que yo ya había borrado de mi mente las veces que estuve con él en la cama.

Eso era una vil mentira pero al menos mi honor tenía que estar a salvo después de habérmelo mancillado tantas veces y de diferentes formas

…

…..

….

…..

Ok, me perdí unos momentos en ese recuerdo, ejem…¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Ah sí! Caminamos hacia la salida, con Derek detrás mío, que veía con ojos de desdén a mi amigo, Dan también hacía lo propio, no se dejaba intimidar por el musculoso ex alfa, ya que también tenía lo suyo, ambos se estudiaban cuales lobos salvajes queriendo devorarse al pobre conejito indefenso, o sea yo, mas Dan se adelantó y en lugar de mi hombro, tomo mi mano, guiándome entre la multitud protectoramente, yo solo le seguí, mas no deje de escuchar el resoplido de coraje que Derek hacia detrás nuestro, de reojo pude ver su rostro molesto, trate de ignorarlo y me pegue más a Dan saliendo de ese lugar, en cuanto estuvimos afuera, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿qué sucede Stiles?-me pregunto

-problemas y con P mayúscula

-¿Derek tiene que ver en ellos?

-JA!-respondió el lobo amargado con burla llegando detrás nuestro-

-no, nada tiene que ver-respondí antes que él lo hiciera

-entonces?¿en dónde esta Scott y las chicas?-

-te lo explicare en cuanto saquemos a todos de aquí-

-y como haremos eso?

-yo me encargare-respondió Braeden llegando-vayan a los autos

-te ayudare-ofreció Derek

-obviamente-dije entre dientes caminando con Dan a mi lado-esto no está nada bien, tuvimos un encuentro desagradable con unos tipos muy extraños

-¿aquí?

-obvio!-respondí nervioso mirando hacia donde la chica y Derek se quedaron, hablando obviamente muy cerca uno del otro, esa visión me provoco nauseas-escucha, solo te diré que nadie debe quedarse o será una masacre, deben sacar a todos de ese sitio

-había algo en el ambiente-

-más que eso, esos tipos vieron muchas veces la película "Del crepúsculo al amanecer" y quieren recrearla con todos nosotros dentro!

-vampiros?-pregunto Dan alarmado

Yo asentí nervioso

-y como sacaremos a todos de ahí?

Mas antes de que respondiera, Breaden y Derek comenzaron a disparar sus armas al aire ruidosamente.

-Oh my god!-dije histérico

Dan tomo mi mano y dijo

-salgamos pronto de aquí!

Y en segundos, comenzó una estampida de jóvenes que habían oído las detonaciones y querían todos ponerse a salvo, corrimos hacia los autos, Dan fue por el de Lydia y yo hacia mi jeep, saque mis llaves nerviosamente, más en ese instante, unos tipos pasaron y me aventaron, golpeándome duramente contra la puerta de mi auto, creo que vi ala cebra de Madagascar bailando frente a mi noqueándome por completo, que no sentí cuando alguien me alzaba del suelo, me depositaba dulcemente en mi auto y arrancaba del lugar, solo lo escuche decir:

-que imbécil eres Stiles!-

Y no desperté hasta 10 minutos después que detenía el jeep y bajaba azotando la puerta, yo me sobaba el tremendo chichón que tenía en la frente

-genial…soy un unicornio-dije atontado abrí la puerta del conductor, habíamos vuelto a donde estaban Scott y mis amigas, Dan estaba ya ahí, aunque bien pudo haber sido el quien me ayudo

-Stiles-dijo Allison-estas bien?

-si..Alguien me empujo en el estacionamiento y pegue de frente con mi jeep, lo amo mucho pero no es la forma en que quiero demostrárselo-bromee

-ten más cuidado-me soltó Dan enojado

-si…claro-respondí mirándolo extrañado, ¿acaso había sido el quien me había levantado del suelo?-eh…y ..¿salieron todos?

-creo que si-respondió Lydia-pasaron decenas de autos hacia la carretera, parece que frustramos los planes de esas cosas

-bien!-dije aun sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Braeden estaba hablando con Hale metros atrás, la chica se veía molesta, de pronto, él se dejó venir pasando de frente a mí y llegando con Scott

-debemos llevarte con Deaton

-estaré bien

-parece que no entiendes lo que sucede, te lastimo un vampiro y eso, a nuestra gente no le viene nada bien

-en…serio? Que me puede pasar?

-vayamos con él y lo sabrás-

-vamos…te llevo-ofrecí

-no-interrumpió Dan-tuviste una fuerte contusión en la frente, te llevare a casa

-estoy bien-sonreí-es solo un chichón

Dan se acercó a revisarme

-necesita hielo, te llevare a casa y me encargare de que lo pongas, Scott está de acuerdo-

-sip- respondió mi amigo levantándose con ayuda de las chicas- ve Stiles

-pero…

-estaré bien, lo que me vaya a suceder lo sabrás igual por la mañana, además, Derek y Breaden están aquí

-y …¿ellos?-señale a la iglesia ahora vacía- están ahí dentro y no podemos dejar que hagan de las suyas…

-por ahora, no podemos hacer mucho, si es lo que imagino, necesitamos un plan-respondió Breaden

-vamos Scott-dijo Derek ayudándolo a incorporarse-mi auto esta acá

Mi amigo asintió y camino hacia el imponente Ferrari, yo mire a Hale más el no me regreso la mirada, creo que era más que obvia nuestra ruptura, Dan tomo mi mano y me condujo al jeep, me sentó en el asiento del copiloto

-yo manejo-sonrió lindamente que no me quedo más que responderle, baje los ojos sonrojándome, vire la cabeza hacia mis amigos y Derek estaba mirándome realmente furioso, arranco su auto y partieron.

Maldito embustero…

Llegamos a casa sin ninguna contrariedad, mi cabeza dolía horriblemente, abrí la puerta y Dan y yo entramos.

-traeré hielo-ofreció

-eh..descuida, no importa yo puedo ir –

Por respuesta el uso su fuerza de lobo y me sentó sobre un mueble de madera que tenemos cerca de la entrada

-wow-dije sorprendido

-déjate consentir-me pidió muy cerca de mi rostro

-este…si…claro..si…porque no-

El francés fue hacia la cocina y yo me quede ahí sin moverme….sentía que algo no estaba bien…Derek había vuelto y yo me sentía la novia zorrita que coquetea con el estudiante de intercambio…esperen…volvió con Braeden y ahora estaba con ella…tenía que dejar esa sensación de que lo estaba traicionando porque estaba muy lejos de la realidad…él me había engañado a mí y yo podía tener ahora una relación medianamente normal con un chico increíble, o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento

Pero es más difícil dejar de pensar en alguien que nos roba el aliento con su sola presencia como Derek lo hacía conmigo…

¿Ángel o demonio?...

Suspire pesadamente…si tan solo pudiera olvidarte…

Dan volvió con una bolsa con hielo y delicadamente la puso en mi frente

Se sentía realmente bien

Cerré los ojos y me deje atender por el

Sus manos eran suaves, delicadas y sabían trasmitir cariño y cuidado

El tacto de Derek era rudo, salvaje y hacia que mi piel deseara que la quemara por completo, el deseo por él era bestial...algo que jamás sentiré por nadie mas

Abrí los ojos, Dan estaba muy cerca de mí, me sonrió con dulzura

-hey- sonrei

-¿mejor?

-bastante mejor-

-me alegro…no se ve tan mal como hace rato

-si…ya me sentía criatura mítica, podrías haber llamado a , diciendo que habías encontrado a un unicornio vivo

Dan rio al oírme

-eres muy ocurrente Stiles

-papá me dice que debería usar esas ocurrencias para mejorar mis calificaciones

-eres un buen estudiante.

-pero no como Lydia, aunque ella es una súper genio y nadie puede superarla, ya sabes-

-imagino-su mano acaricio mi mejilla-me alegra que no te lastimaras mas

-eh..no…oye, gracias por levantarme del suelo-

-no fui yo-dijo molesto-fue Derek

-De…Derek?-pregunte extrañado

-si, cuando iba hacia afuera con el auto de Lydia él te estaba metiendo al jeep, entre el gentío manejo hacia donde estaba Scott y las chicas, yo solo le seguí-

-oh…vaya-

-lamento haberte dejado

-hey no importa-sonreí-estas aquí ahora

-y me gustaría estar contigo siempre si me lo permites

Me moví nervioso

-siempre es mucho tiempo-respondí sincero y bajando la voz-aún no se que es lo que siento

-¿por mí?

-por mí mismo Dan…todo ha sido un lio este verano y no sé qué pasa conmigo-

-yo solo quiero una oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente me gustas, que podemos tener algo importante si me dejas-

Suspire mirándolo

-quisiera decirte que si pero..

-¿pero?

-no lo sé…no soy bueno con las relaciones de pareja…

-¿aunque yo te pidiera una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Sonreí

-eres insistente

-cuando alguien me importa…lo soy…y tú me importas

-eres un buen amigo-respondí

ok ok!soy cruel mandándolo a la "friend zone!" ya los estoy escuchando: "Stiles! Que te pasa? Dale una oportunidad al chico lindo, bla bla bla!

-eso no es solo lo que quiero ser-volvió a la carga el

Tome aire despacio

-lo sé y no te lo mereces…sabes…yo…quisiera poder darte una oportunidad pero..

-pero?-

-bueno…quizás…si..

-si?-dijo el acercándose a mis labios

Mas mi celular nos interrumpió, era Allison, respondí de inmediato

-¿cómo esta Scott?-pregunte al momento levantándome de donde me tenía y alejándome de el

-está dormido, la herida no es muy profunda, pero Deaton quiere mantenerlo vigilado esta noche, se quedara en la veterinaria

-ok..llamaste a su mamá?

-si, está de guardia, estaba preocupada e insistió en llevarlo al hospital pero el hablo con ella, quizás no sea un problema de doctores

-si no de veterinarios, ok Allison, y Uds.?

-Lydia me llevara a casa, Breaden nos acompañara, parece que esto es más serio de lo que pensamos, la cara de Derek y Deaton no se veían nada felices

-bueno, Derek siempre tiene rostro de jornalero mal pagado, más el doc es más amable, mañana temprano iremos

-nos reuniremos en el departamento de Derek-

-eh….

-Stiles!-me regaño Allison

-paso, sabes que no me llevo nada bien con el-

-te necesitamos!

-y los apoyare, en serio, lo prometo, pero no pisare la casa de ese tipo, ok? mantenme informado

-debes ir-mando con firmeza

Yo resople, jamás puedo contradecir a una mujer

-ok ok!Mañana iré contenta?

-si…nos vemos

-cuídense- colgué enojado, no quería ver a ese lobo y menos a su noviecita

Dan me miro

-¿cómo esta Scott?

-Deaton lo está vigilando, pero parece que es algo serio-respondí preocupado-maldición, todo esto es culpa mía

-claro que no

-claro que si! Jamás debí separarme de Uds. e ir…a ese pasillo con…-no pude terminar la frase, Dan se acercó a abrazarme

-Scott haría cualquier cosa por ti, Stiles, además, imagina la cantidad de vidas que salvaste gracias a que descubriste el plan de ellos-

-si pero….mi amigo

-Scott estará bien-

Yo solo cerré los ojos y recargue mi frente en su hombro, no quería que mi amigo tuviera algo grave o no iba a perdonármelo jamas, mire el reloj detrás nuestro y vi la hora

-es tarde ya-dije separándome de el-mañana hay clases

-claro…debo irme

-gracias por el hielo-sonreí

Dan hizo lo propio, acarició mi mejilla diciendo:

-cuando gustes-

Se dirigió a la salida y se despidió de mi con un movimiento de mano, cerré la puerta y subí pesadamente mi habitación, me cambie, lave mis dientes y estaba por acostarme cuando recordé:

-oh shit! Dan no tiene auto! Y vive hasta el otro lado de la ciudad!-me pare enseguida cuando note que alguien estaba parado en mi ventana

-Der…-por un momento creí que era Hale mas era mi amigo-Dan!-rectifique enseguida-cielos…no recordé que vives del otro lado de la ciudad! lo lamento yo…

-descuida.-sonrió el-puedo quedarme a dormir?

-si…seguro-acepte-Scott siempre se queda en un sleeping bag que tengo

-no no…dormiré en el sillón

-ahí?-señale-es muy incomodo

-descuida, estaré bien

-duerme en la cama, yo iré al cuarto de mi padre-

-eso jamás, además, vigilare tu chichón desde mi lugar, puede que en la noche de problemas

-claro, puedo convertirme en zombi-respondí-ok, como digas-le pase una frazada-las noches son frías

-gracias-la tomó sentándose-anda, descansa..buenas noches Stiles

-buenas noches-sonreí acostándome, me acomode en mi almohada y mire como se alistaba para dormir

Dan era muy guapo, su cabello rubio combinaba perfecto con ese rostro atractivo que denotaba que era claramente Europeo, no tenía los músculos de Derek, pero su cuerpo se veía estético, además, esa forma de ser tan amable y educado, haría que cualquiera cayera enamorado de el

Menos yo

Mi mente estaba en otro lado…en un lugar en donde no pensaban en mí, suspire pesadamente cansado ya de estar siempre analizando lo mío con Derek

Duele saber que lo estaba perdiendo.

Pero ya no lo necesito mas…

No…ya no …

No te necesito en mi vida Derek Hale…

Eso se acabó, mire una vez más a Dan y su sonrisa fue lo último que mi sueño me permitió ver, caí rendido durmiendo profundamente

No alcance a ver que afuera de mi ventana, estaba cierto lobo que nos miraba furioso a mi amigo y a mi.

Dan si lo vio, sus ojos cambiaron de color, más no se movió, desde donde estaba, le mandaba el mensaje que era muy obvio:

"Aléjate de el…ahora es mío"

Y una sonrisa maliciosa inundo el rostro del francés

Pero Derek no se inmuto y le regreso un mensaje al otro lobo diciendo:

"Stiles es mío…y regrese a reclamar lo que me pertenece"


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté apenas sonando las 6:00 a.m., pensé que vería a Dan en el mismo sillón que lo dejé la noche anterior, parpadee un par de veces, talle mis ojos y voltee, mi amigo no se encontraba ahí, gire hacia el otro lado de mi cama, pero estaba solo en mi habitación. Con el cabello revuelto, trate de escuchar si se hallaba en el baño pero la puerta estaba abierta, y aun no teníamos tanta confianza como para que no tuviera la delicadeza de cerrar respetando que yo estuviera en el cuarto contiguo. Me levante y me asome tímidamente, no había nadie, Dan se había ido, resople con cierto alivio, realmente no tenía ánimos de lidiar con su perorata de querer salir conmigo en una cita romántica. Era demasiado temprano para ello.

Me deje caer en mi mullida cama y comencé a repasar en mi mente, los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, desde que salí de mi casa con la firme convicción de encontrar alguien con el cual comenzar una nueva historia de amor. De ahí, el camino hacia el Rave, mis amigos, la falta de música en mi Jeep, Dan, mi intento por alejarme de el, el vampiro rubio, el pasadizo, Scott…Breaden…El Regreso de Derek…Breaden…el reclamo, la estampida, **Breaden** …y para colmo, la mirada del idiota con el que me acosté me había dedicado, llena de reclamo, rencor y coraje.

¡Como si yo fuese el culpable de que el se hubiera ido! Faltaba más, no iba a quedarme con la etiqueta de "traidor", cual novia coqueta que prefiere al galán francés en lugar de su novio local.

Ja!

Valiente hombre lobo.

Tenía de nuevo a su chica y espera lealtad de un pobre adolescente.

Todo eso estaba comenzando a darme jaqueca.

-no entiendo porque soy tan dramático-me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa sarcástica-las cosas entre Derek y yo, solo fueron producto de mi propia necesidad de gustarle y de creer que el sentía lo mismo, mas he aquí la realidad Stiles…supérala…el está con Breaden-

Aaaagh…

Oír su nombre me hacía hacer muecas de desagrado.

Con su cara bonita, su cuerpo de modelo bien pagada y esa tez perfecta.

Me levante y mire mi propio reflejo en el espejo.

Que mierda…

El ejemplo perfecto de la miseria juvenil.

¿Quién demonios se ve bien después de levantarse?

Cabello parado hacia todos los puntos cardenales de la tierra, ojeras profundas por dormir solo 4 horas, mala idea salir de fiesta cuando tienes clases, mi piel estaba tan pálida que la de un fantasma con anemia, y no tenía músculos más los que por lastima, la naturaleza me había dado por no dejar.

Hice una mueca con la boca y posé mi frente en mi mano izquierda lamentando no tener un atractivo mayor para demostrarle a Derek que podía conquistar a quien deseara y que fuera el, quien se lamentara por no ser el que me tuviera.

Dreams, dreams, dreams.

Resople levantándome, estaba perdiendo tiempo y mi primera clase empezaba a las 8:00, cuando de pronto lo recordé.

-Scott!-dije impulsándome a tomar mi celular que estaba en el buró izquierdo en donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, busque su número y marque esperando oír su voz, pero la que respondió,extrañamente, fue su madre.

-eh...Buenos días Señora McCall-dije indeciso-¿Scott está listo para la escuela? Paso por el en media hora-

-estamos con Derek-respondió con voz entrecortada- es mejor que vengas Stiles

-¿sucedio algo?-pregunte con el corazón acelerado al oírla

-Scott no se siente nada bien..Deaton está aquí, pero es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo-

-salgo para allá -respondí decidido colgando mi celular, me levante como de rayo hacia la ducha, mi mejor amigo estaba en problemas y yo no estaba enterado de nada, la culpabilidad comenzó a crecer en mí.

¿Por qué Derek no me había llamado?

¿O los demás?

Saben de antemano, que Scott es como mi hermano, haría todo lo que fuera por él, y si estaba en problemas, yo tendría que estar ahí.

Tarde menos de 5 minutos en bañarme, cambiarme y bajar al comedor, papá había salido y tenía el desayuno preparado, aunque sentí algo de culpabilidad al no tocarlo, tuve que dejarlo intacto por no perder más tiempo.

Era día de clases, decidí no asistir, o quizás llegar a la tercera o cuarta clase, no podía decírselo a mi padre o iba a comenzar un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y todo eso, aunque si le decía que Scott estaba en problemas, el entendería, pero eso requería el explicarle y necesitaba ver a mi amigo en este instante, así que subí a mi jeep, eche mi mochila a la parte trasera y maneje hacia el departamento de Derek.

No estaba del todo convencido de ello, pero eso pasaba a segundo término ahora, mis problemas con el no interesaban.

Primero era mi amigo.

Me toco una luz roja en la bifurcación que marcaba ambos caminos, uno hacia la escuela y el otro hacia la casa del traidor más grande de la historia, estaba algo impaciente por llegar que mis manos se movían nerviosas en el volante, esa maldita luz tardaba siglos para cambiar cuando de pronto, tocaron la ventana de mi jeep, cosa que me hizo sobresaltar, no era otro más que Dan que lucía su típica sonrisa optimista.

Quite el seguro a la puerta y entro.

-te esperaba-dijo al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, recién duchado, arreglado, oliendo a colonia y con la mochila al hombro.

-¿eh?-dije sin entenderlo

-siempre pasas por este camino para ir por Scott-

-ah…si-tartamudo confundido-si…claro…no te escuche en la mañana-

-lo sé, me desperté sin hacer ruido, tu padre me ofreció un delicioso café, no existe uno mejor que el de un hogar-

-¿papá te vio?-pregunte con cierto tinte de molestia en la voz, no habíamos hecho nada pero no quería que se enterara que durmió en mi habitación-

-si, es muy amable

\- lo sé-respondí algo impaciente-escucha…no iré a clases el dia de hoy…bueno. Si iré-rectifique gesticulando como de costumbre-es solo que Scott está en problemas, está en casa de Derek, su madre está ahí al igual que Deaton-

-y porque con Derek?-pregunto el

-eso no lo es, pero de seguro es grave, así que voy para allá

Dan asintió en silencio, pensé que iba a bajarse de mi jeep al oír que cambiaría mi ruta más por el contrario, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y dijo decidido:

-entonces seremos dos en faltar a clases-

-¿como?

-voy contigo, Scott es mi alfa y debo ayudarle en lo que pueda

-pero..

-vamos Stiles, el semáforo cambio ya, acelera

Yo lo miraba algo contrariado, pero el auto de atrás hizo sonar el claxon con impaciencia así que, proseguí el camino sin decir más, no es por ser grosero, pero yo no lo había invitado a venir conmigo.

Llegamos al lugar, pareciera que mi jeep tiene ya trazada de memoria la ruta para llegar a él, que tarde menos de lo esperado, parquee al lado del auto de Allison y apague el motor.

-es aquí-le dije a Dan que se quitaba ya el cinturón colocando su mochila justo al lado de la mía, bajando con decisión, yo hice lo mismo, nos introducimos al edificio, llamamos al elevador y entramos en él, ambos íbamos en silencio, no tenía idea de que hablar, lo de Scott me tenía nervioso, llevaba la mirada baja, me sentía mal, solo quería verlo, saber que le sucedía.

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando él se acercó a mí, coloco una mano en mi cintura, cosa que me hizo alzar la cara y sin más, me beso.

Cerré los ojos y trate de no moverme.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?

¿Justo ahora?

¿Es en serio? Estaba preocupado por Scott y se le ocurría ser romántico?

Hay momentos sabes!

Y este…

Amigo mío

NO LO ERA!

Me aparte tratando de no demostrar que no me había agradado en lo absoluto pero se pegó más a mí acorralándome en la pared del elevador.

-Dan-le dije mirando por encima de su hombro sin querer conectar mis ojos con los de él.

-Scott estará bien-

-si..Pero..

-Stiles…ayer quise decirte lo que siento

-no ahora-le pedí alejándolo más era increíblemente fuerte, recordando de pronto que era un lobo, de una manada peligrosa, y estaba encerrado con él en un elevador algo pequeño.

-quiero que lo intentemos-me pidió mirándome quizás con unos ojos algo retadores-no quiero que sigas evitándome

-no lo hago-respondí-es solo que ahora no puedo pensar en esto…por favor…¿lo hablamos después?-le pedí suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo, no iba a perder los estribos en un lugar en donde no había salida-

Y resulto, Dan se alejó asintiendo pero no soltó mi cintura, las puertas se abrieron y camine hacia la salida, mordiendo mis labios, sentía que su perfume se había impregnado en mi con su sola presencia.

No me gustaba.

Toque la puerta del departamento.

Dan estaba detrás mío, yo respire tratando de calmarme, no estaba emocionado, ni nervioso, me sentía enojado por el beso que me habían robado.

Para mi mala suerte, Breaden abrió la puerta, con el cabello recogido, su silueta de Barbie de color y con una camiseta de Derek.

Mal rayo le parta!

Mi cara no oculto lo mal que me caía que pregunte con cierto desdén

-¿esta Scott aquí?-

-claro, pasen-respondió ella dándonos espacio-suban, están en el ático, pero tengan cuidado-

-¿como?-pregunte pero antes de continuar andando Dan me detuvo-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos-respondió la chica, que llevaba detrás de ella su arma-

Camine con decisión hacia donde me había indicado cuando de pronto, Dan dio un ligero gruñido

-¿qué pasa?-pregunte algo molesto

El olfateo intensamente y su rostro palideció

-no puedo creerlo-dijo para sí muy sorprendido

-¿que? ¿Qué sucede?

-Stiles…esto…

-veo que tu novio sabe lo que pasa, Stiles- interrumpió una voz que salía de la cocina.

Era Peter, que se acercaba con sonrisa burlona. Yo resople enojado

-¿en dónde esta Scott?-pregunte impaciente

-ya te lo dijo la dama, en el ático- respondió como si nada-pero te diré que está muy diferente al joven que conoces

-basta Peter, el tiempo apremia-corto el dialogo Breaden-vengan conmigo.

-¿eres un lobo parisino, no es así?-le pregunto curioso el tío de Derek a Dan-supe que tu padre era muy poderoso

-vamos-le pedí a mi amigo tomando su mano-no le hagas caso

-ahora veo por qué mi sobrino esta tan de mal humor-dijo el mayor con burla.

Breaden solo rodo los ojos y nos guio.

¿Qué demonios había querido decir Peter?

Da igual, era un loco peligroso y lo mejor era mantenernos a distancia de el.

Arriba de las habitaciones de él y Derek se hallaba un ático, la joven nos condujo por una escalerilla, en donde Dan se adelantó antes que yo sin soltar mi mano, como si me protegiera de un peligro, cosa que me pareció extraña

¿Qué era lo que había olfateado y porque se veía tan nervioso?

Se suponía que era Scott el que estaba en ese lugar, o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Breaden desenfundo su arma justo antes de entrar, unos horribles ruidos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta que me hizo dudar, una extraña criatura parecía estar encadenada al juzgar por el escándalo, parecía ser muy fuerte, por los gruñidos y jaleo que se escuchaba era poderosa, la voz de Deaton se oía nerviosa pero firme.

-no lo sueltes Derek!-le escuche entre el gritadero de la bestia que me hizo correr para saber que estaba sucediendo al oír el nombre de él, entre a la habitación casi aventando a Breaden y lo que vi me dejo pasmado.

Hale peleaba con Scott para tratar de contenerle, tenia desgarrada la camisa y varias heridas surcaban su piel.

Mi amigo por el contrario, lucia terriblemente diferente.

Estaba convertido en lobo, pero tenía un aspecto atemorizante, sus cuencas eran totalmente rojas, colmillos espeluznantes, y sus garras doblemente afiladas, Isaac le ayudaba a contenerlo más nada servía, Allison tenía su ballesta armada al igual que su padre que trataba de que el monstruo no tocara a su hija, la madre de Scott estaba en shock mirando como trataban de contener a su retoño, Derek es fuerte pero mi amigo le estaba ganando la partida, las cadenas se movían peligrosamente amenazando con romperse y liberar su poderío, luchaba por zafarse del agarre de mi ex novio que no la estaba pasando nada bien,con una sola mano, Isaac fue golpeado brutalmente que lo hizo caer de espaldas a la pared en un sonido seco que lo dejo semi noqueado, Peter paso veloz a lado mío ayudando a su sobrino, entre los dos lo contenían mientras Chris Argent afianzaba las cadenas que ataban sus manos, Deaton colocaba un sedante que parecía contener una dosis para dormir a un elefante, Scott tenia fuerza suficiente para pelear y rasgó parte del atractivo rostro del ex alfa de la ciudad.

-Derek!-grite yo tratando de acercarme a el al ver la sangre que brotaba, mas Dan me jalo hacia si.

-no te acerques Stiles!-me mando Deaton-Scott no reconoce a nada ni a nadie-

Mi amigo gruñía furioso por la manipulación de dos hombres lobos sobre el, pero poco a poco dejo de pelear y el sedante empezó a hacer efecto, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Todos parecían respirar aliviados al mismo tiempo.

Allison ayudaba a Isaac a levantarse, el pobre aún se veía atontado.

Derek quien lo tenía con una rodilla sobre la espalda de Scott y con ambas manos sobre el hombro y brazo de mi compañero, comenzó a aflojar el agarre, se limpiaba la sangre del rostro que parecía nublarle la visión, yo me zafe del agarre de Dan y estaba por ir con él, mas Breaden se acercó a atenderle dulcemente, lo que me hizo detenerme al momento, el ni siquiera me volteo a ver, se levantó alejándose con la joven que le acariciaba suavemente el rostro, baje la mirada derrotado ante mi propio sentimiento de frustración, celos y decepción mezcladas, que me acerque a Scott lentamente tratando de ignorarlos a ambos.

-no Stiles-me pidió Deaton deteniéndome-

-¿qué le sucede?-pregunte en un hilo de voz acongojado

-se está convirtiendo en un hibrido

-¿cómo?-pregunte extrañado ante la palabra

-pensé que los híbridos eran una leyenda-respondió Dan con cara de asco.

-pues no es así…por lo que vemos…son reales-respondió el veterinario

-¿que es un hibrido?-pregunte aun sin entender lo que sucedía

-un hibrido es una bestia nacida de un vampiro y un hombre lobo, mas también pueden "contagiarse" de los poderes de otro si son heridos por el enemigo…pensamos que todo era un cuento de niños pero…por lo que vemos, Scott está pasando por una evolución-respondió serio Deaton

-¿evolucion?-

-si…el combinara ambos…poderes…de hombre lobo y de vampiro. Más es tan peligroso y abrumador que su cuerpo no soportara esta nueva transformación…y morirá

-que?-dije en shock-no, eso no es posible! No podemos permitir que eso suceda! Es Scott! Algo debemos hacer! Doc piensa! Alguna forma debe haber para revertirlo, no podemos perderlo

La señora McCall parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo ya que soltaba un gemido lastimero, la mire con el corazón acongojado, no podía permitir perder a mi hermano.

-todo lo que sabemos sobre híbridos, son leyendas

-las leyendas nos han servido hasta ahora-me apoyó Allison-y concuerdo con Stiles, algo debemos hacer

Deaton miro a Peter y este comenzó a decir:

-se dice, entre clanes, que si mezclas la sangre de tu atacante con la tuya, revertirás el proceso de transformación-

-por desgracia, no sabemos quién fue el vampiro que lo lastimo-secundo el otro hombre

-yo si se quien fue y tambien sabemos en donde se esconden, la vieja iglesia en donde fue el rave-respondí decidido-puedo ir por el

-tu?-interrumpió Derek mirándome con verdadero rostro furioso- no seas estúpido, te matarían en un segundo-

-¿y esperas que me quede sentado aquí mirando como Scott se consume?-respondí decidido-eso es algo que harías tu pero yo no!

-Derek al menos lo tiene aquí-le defendió Breaden-tu no estabas enterado de nada hasta hace unas horas

-debieron llamarme entonces-reclame-Scott es mi mejor amigo y sé que el haría lo imposible por ayudarme, es lo menos que merece de mi, además, tienen mi teléfono, hubiera venido a ayudarle!

-no quisimos interrumpir tu sueño-respondió Derek secamente con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro-estabas tan cómodo en tu cama que no deseamos sacarte de tu habitación.

-¿que? –encare-

-da igual si te habláramos o no, eres un simple humano que no sirve de mucho

-este humano conoce al vampiro que ataco a Scott, Hale, e iré a buscarle por mí mismo

-¿y qué harás? ¿Pedirle amablemente que venga contigo?

-obviamente no! Pero..

-yo iré con el-me apoyo Dan y rayos!en verdad se lo agradecí-si Stiles sabe quién es, yo lo traeré-

Derek solo le vio con desagrado pintado claramente en el rostro.

-no es necesario que lo traigan-dijo Deaton- ya que sería harto difícil, con que extraigan un poco de su sangre será suficiente-

-bien-dije decidido moviendo mi cabeza-está dicho…iré

-yo voy contigo-se ofreció Allison

-y yo-alzo la mano Isaac aun adolorido

-sabes que cuentas conmigo-me dijo Dan galante ante la atenta mirada de Derek que no decía palabra alguna

-te necesitamos aquí Isaac-dijo Argent-y Allison, no puedo permitir que vayas

-pero papá!-reclamo

-Scott tendrá periodos de lucidez-dijo Deaton-tu puedes calmarlo…él te reconocerá

La joven parecía nada convencida de ello.

-en ese caso, iremos Dan y yo-dije

-iremos contigo-respondió Breaden, cosa que hizo voltear a Derek a reclamarle acusadoramente-ellos no podrán solos

-no es mi problema!-replico Hale

-yo tampoco te pedí que vinieras-respondí molesto por su tono

-creo que escuchaste mal porque no tengo intención de hacerlo-me encaro el muy idiota

-Derek…si no vamos, vas a arrepentirte después, debemos ir-le convenció ella mirándolo fijamente, el amargado lobo solo resoplo saliendo del lugar azotando la puerta detrás suyo, Breaden le siguió haciendo lo mismo-

Me molestaba en extremo verlos interactuar de esa manera

Parecían una pareja casada de años.

Los odiaba

Deaton me saco de mis pensamientos entregándome una jeringa

-debes traer la sangre, tratare de indagar más sobre Hibridos, pero Stiles…tienes hasta la madrugada de mañana para volver o el cuerpo de Scott no resistirá

-descuida, iremos lo más pronto posible, no queda lejos

-Stiles…son vampiros-respondió muy serio aunque cualquiera diría que el tema que estábamos tratando no era nada común –son criaturas muy escurridizas y no les será fácil encontrarlos…y cuando lo hagan, no van a darles la sangre tan fácilmente-

-ten cuidado por favor-se acercó la madre de Scott tomando mi antebrazo-y Stiles…muchas gracias-

Yo asentí mirando a Melissa, estaba sufriendo por su hijo, y era algo que realmente me dolía, no iba a permitir que Scott se nos escapara de las manos.

Había algo que me estaba inquietando y pregunte al Doc en voz muy baja

-las heridas que tiene Derek…- Deaton me miro-¿son…seguras? es decir…¿no se transformará en hibrido?

-no, descuida, Scott está en proceso de evolución. No puede contagiarle aun. Derek estará bien

Respire aliviado

-ok…solo…quería estar seguro...por el bien de la misión

-si…descuida-me sonrió el veterinario

Argent se acercó a Dan para darle un arma que colocó en chamarra.

-¿y a mí no me darán una?-pregunte sentido

-no es que no la merezcas-respondió el padre de Allison-pero sabemos lo...complejo…que puedes ser

-¿eso qué significa?-dije algo picado-acaso creen que soy un desastre? ¿Que no puedo mantener un arma en mis manos sin que me dispare a mí mismo? Me están subestimando!-pero manotee tan fuerte que la jeringa escapo de mis manos y cayo haciéndose mil pedazos ya que era de fino vidrio

Todos me miraron acusadoramente

-ok..punto para ustedes

El Doc me dio una nueva y preferí salir con Dan detrás mío, y no era porque les daba la razón si no porque era ya tarde y teníamos que apurarnos a buscar a ese vampiro!

Al bajar, mire que Derek se colocaba una pistola en su cinturón, el jamás llevaba armas pero esta vez, tenía ya en la funda la suya, y su chaqueta negra la ocultaba de los ojos curiosos, no volteo a mirarme ni cuando estuve a medio metro de él.

Breaden se nos acercó a su vez, tenía puesta la chamarra de piel e iba armada también.

-el auto de Derek es más rápido-mando ella-ahí nos iremos

-traigo mi jeep-recordé

-esa cafetera ambulante no servirá-respondió Hale caminando a la puerta-iremos en el mío

-¿cafetera ambulante? Oye!no insultes-reclame

Mas los dos habían salido ya y Dan esperaba que yo caminara a la salida

-mi jeep no es cafetera-replique a el

-como digas

Aun murmurando improperios contra la pareja, bajamos al estacionamiento en donde el auto de Derek nos esperaba, el usaba ya sus lentes de sol que lo hacía verse como mafioso italiano, un sexy y arrebatador hombre malo…ok…creo que eso no tenía nada que ver e n el relato pero quiero que a ustedes les quede claro, absolutamente claro el cómo se veía, no me lo agradezcan! Lo hago por su bien…

Ejem

Prosigo

Breaden nos dejó entrar al auto ya que solo era de dos puertas, Dan y yo pasamos sentándonos detrás mientras ella se acomodó en el lado del copiloto, en donde originalmente era mi lugar, mire a Derek por el espejo más él seguía ignorándome monumentalmente, Dan paso la mano por el respaldo del asiento acercándose a mí, me puse nervioso enseguida, no quería que actuara como mi pareja delante de ellos y menos que me tocara aunque mi ex, actuaba como si nada, encendió el auto, echo reversa y diestramente comenzó a manejar hacia donde nos habíamos encontrado la noche anterior.

Creo que Derek no le importaba en lo absoluto si Dan estaba saliendo o no conmigo, mi vida amorosa le importaba un maldito comino, sumido estaba en mis pensamientos cuando de la nada nos soltó, mirándome por el retrovisor.

-dime Stiles…¿como estuvo el beso que Dan te dio en el elevador?


	4. Chapter 4

Como ustedes comprenderán, la pregunta me dejo muy sorprendido, no sé cómo mi boca estaba abierta como poster de "Tiburón" y con grandes tintes de asombro, daban una imagen totalmente estúpida a mi rostro ya solo logré articular un muy ligero:

\- ¿c…omo?-que emergió débil de mi boca como si me hubiesen cachado haciendo trampa en un examen.

-lo que oíste-recalco el-

Dan me miro de reojo, creo que estaba esperando que le soltara a Derek un discurso de "oh sí! Fue el mejor beso que me han dado, estuvo excelente, estoy hirviendo de deseo por él, wow me estorba la ropa "pero solo respondí, resoplando molesto y volteando la mirada con un:

-no es asunto tuyo-

Señores,¡ me vi totalmente nena!

-perdona no te escuche-respondió con cierta burla en la voz

-dije que mantengas los maldito ojos en la carretera-regrese ya enojado-

Noté por el espejo que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y eso me hizo enojar más, me crucé de brazos mirando por la ventana del auto sin saber cómo proceder.

¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con Dan?

Era muy obvio que sí.

Quizás eso le aliviaba bastante sus planes, nunca pensé realmente que él quisiera algo serio conmigo más que una simple follada de ocasión, cuando es obvio que yo pensaba en una relación, el solo había querido burlarse de mi gozando de los suculentos placeres carnales que este cuerpo zalamero brindaba y que dios me había concedido.

Oye! Tú, la de los lentes que se rio con este último comentario…que mala fuiste! Sé que soy flaco pero el hueso le da sabor al caldo.

Jummm….Prosigo..

Mis ojos se sentían pesados, las ganas de llorar eran demasiadas, pero trate con todas mis fuerzas de evitar mostrar lo que me estaba doliendo en ese momento lo que su frialdad me estaba mostrando.

Dicen que los amores juveniles sirven para forjar el carácter y así poder distinguir el amor verdadero cuando llegue a nuestras vidas, lo único malo aquí es que yo había deseado que Derek llegara a convertirse en ese alguien especial y así no poder esperar a que llegara nadie más ni a su vida ni a la mía.

Ilusiones rotas les llaman.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? -pregunto Dan tratando de parecer muy seguro de sí, aunque era obvio que la presencia de Derek le imponía de sobremanera.

-A la iglesia-respondió Braeden-necesitamos la sangre de ese vampiro para que Scott no termine siendo un hibrido-

-por eso me aleje de este lugar-gruño Derek- siempre es un maldito desastre-

-No, te alejaste de este lugar porque no tienes las agallas de ser feliz y prefieres estar solo y amargado contra el mundo, así de simple-respondí directamente, Hale me miraba desde el asiento por el espejo retrovisor y yo preferí voltear, en verdad hubiera deseado no estar en el mismo auto que mi ex en ese momento.

Nadie hablo ni dijo una sola palabra más en lo que restaba del viaje, la tensión estaba presente, ni Braeden trato de entablar conversación con ninguno de nosotros, aunque siendo honestos, creo que le hubiese respondido de muy mal humor si se atrevía a preguntarme algo.

Llegamos a la antigua iglesia que era donde se había realizado la noche anterior el Rave, bajé después que Dan y di un portazo fuerte al salir del auto comenzando a caminar sin esperar a que los demás me acompañasen, mi amigo se emparejo a mi lado mientras Breaden nos seguía unos pasos atrás con el lobo imbécil, el camino era pedregoso, llegamos a la entrada que lucía ruinosa, iba a abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

-genial! ¡Anoche dejaban entrar hasta los testigos de Jehová y ahora está cerrada! -golpee con enojo- busquemos por dónde meternos.

-vayamos a la parte trasera-sugirió Derek, en cuanto me di vuelta para seguirle, la puerta detrás mía se abrió, saliendo un monje con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que me hizo dar un salto de susto hasta donde el lobo se encontraba.

-Maaadre de Dios!-exclame mirándolo con ojos como platos.

-¿Qué buscan aquí?- preguntó con voz cascada

-pensamos que la Iglesia estaba deshabitada-respondió Dan tan asombrado como el resto

-No lo está, yo soy quien la cuida-

-anoche hubo una fiesta -prosiguió Breaden- ¿Cómo es posible que ahora este usted aquí? -

-porque prestamos la Iglesia para esas tonterías…la comunidad hace mucho abandono este recinto por uno más moderno ahora solo nos queda rentarlo y así poder solventar los gastos.

-muy religiosa forma de hacerlo-dije con sarcasmo-

-cierra lo boca o no nos dejaran entrar-me regaño Derek en el oído

Shock total!

Esa voz aun me hace temblar las piernas como gelatina y más el estar tan cerca de mí, que me aleje de Derek de un movimiento, resople mirándolo enojado, no quería que se me acercara en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Podría dejarnos entrar? anoche estuve en el rave y perdí la pulsera de oro de mi abuela-mintió Breaden con una facilidad que la mire sorprendido, vaya con la señorita honestidad!

El religioso nos miró a todos con desconfianza.

-por favor…mi prometido y sus hermanos vienen a ayudarme a buscarla-nos señaló ella, yo solo arquee una ceja mirando a Hale pensando, "parece que alguien aquí cometió incesto con su pequeño hermano" Derek tosió incomodo ante lo que dijo la joven, mas eso convenció al hombre que nos dejó pasar a los cuatro.

-tienen media hora, después se irán-mando

Derek saco su billetera dándole una buena cantidad de dinero y respondió:

-suficiente para que no nos moleste por dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ese trato le pareció mejor que nos dejó solos al instante.

-parece que le llegaste al precio-

-Todos los religiosos lo tienen, vamos, no tenemos tiempo-

-el pasadizo esta por alla-respondi señalando el lugar por donde me había introducido a el-ahí están las catacumbas

-no se separen, ¿está claro? No sabemos que o con cuantos nos vamos a encontrar-dijo Breaden en tono de mamá preocupona.

Preferí no escuchar sus consejos y caminé decidido siguiendo mis pasos de la noche anterior y prontamente, estábamos ya los 4 en los pasadizos, encendí mi teléfono, al igual que mis compañeros, aunque era de día, estaba realmente oscuro como boca de lobo.

-hay una bifurcación-dijo el mayor-aunque me moleste, debemos separarnos

-¿Crees que sea prudente?-dijo la chica

-él no es el jefe en esta misión-dije neciamente adelantándome-no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder, vamos Dan

-no-lo detuvo Hale-Breaden ira contigo, yo iré con este por la derecha

-pero..

-pero nada, soy el que está a cargo, punto final-me respondió con burla llevándose a mi amigo con el

-vamos Stiles-pidio ella moviendo su cabeza en dirección hacia donde nos había tocado ir, resople molesto y la seguí, decidí adelantarme ya que yo soy el hombre y mi deber era protegerla, aunque me cayera realmente mal, pero la mujer era tan necia que no dejaba cuidarse en lo absoluto, en cuanto me adelantaba unos pasos, ella hacia lo mismo, repetía la acción con los mismos resultados.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? -me detuvo después de unos minutos de competencia

-¿Qué te imaginas? Yo debo ir adelante, soy el hombre!

-por supuesto que no! Que machista eres,Stiles-

-obviamente soy muy macho

-dije machista, no macho, es una gran diferencia

-como sea! Yo debo cuidar de ti

-ni lo sueñes, es un gesto lindo, pero yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma

-si no le regreso a Derek su linda y guapa noviecita completa, no dejara de molestarme –

\- ¿qué cosa? -pregunto ella con cara de sorpresa

-acaso no…

Más un ruido delante nuestro me hizo callar.

-shhh…¿escuchaste?

Breaden por respuesta, amartillo su arma.

-por supuesto que lo hice…prepárate

Yo asentí sacando la jeringa que el doc me había dado, tenía que extraer la sangre del vampiro que había mordido a Scott o él iba a mutar.

Pasos acompasados llegaban hasta nuestros oídos mientras ella preparaba el arma para disparar.

Mas en lugar del vampiro que nos había atacado la noche anterior, apareció un hombre, elegantemente vestido de pies a cabeza, tenía aire de superioridad y nos veía con una especia de burla contenida en sus ojos que eran muy verdes.

No era joven ni viejo, parecía se había quedado en sus buenos tiempos y avanzaba con decisión hasta quedar frente a nuestra visión.

-no puede ser-dijo Breaden muy asustada

Yo la mire contrariado, ¿quién era este tipo y porque tenía ese efecto en ella? No me quedo duda de que era un enemigo.

-Mi querida Breaden-dijo en un clarísimo tono inglés- tenía tiempo que no sabíamos de ti.

Su voz semejaba el sonido de un siseo de serpiente, la chica no bajo el arma ni cuando el pasaba despacio a un lado de ella, nos estaba estudiando, por algún motivo, yo no podía hacer movimiento alguno, él me tenía totalmente inmovilizado sin utilizar nada de magia, su sola presencia imponía de tal manera que no podía hacer ni decir media palabra, aquello estaba asustándome.

Me inundaba ese presentimiento cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Talbot? - pregunto ella en tono educado hablándole al hombre

-Mis asuntos no son cosa que le concierna, querida mía, solo sabrá lo esencial para que usted, me responda exactamente lo mismo y así no se verá inmiscuida en un asunto que no es de su incumbencia.

-este lugar nos concierne-respondió recuperando el aplomo

-¿en verdad? ¿motivo?-pregunto el hombre de manera suave

-buscamos a un vampiro

-ya encontraste uno-respondió el de manera honesta

\- ¿eres vampiro?-mi pregunta salió sin que yo pudiera detenerla de mi boca, como la mayor parte de mis ideas estúpidas que hago sin pensar, el tipo me miro de muy mala manera y se acercó a mi amenazante

-Humano…jamás te atrevas a dirigirte de esa manera a uno de los míos.

-él no lo sabía…discúlpalo-llego Breaden a salvarme y a interponerse entre nosotros-buscamos a uno de los que estaban aquí, mordió a uno de los nuestros y necesitamos su sangre-

-el ya no está aquí-

-¿Cómo?-dijimos a una voz

-ordenes supremas

-pero lo necesitamos!-clamo la joven

-nosotros también-

\- ¿a dónde lo llevaron?

-información clasificada

-no me obligues a pelear por ella-amartillo la joven el arma más el vampiro el mando de un solo manotazo a la pared en un movimiento más rápido que pude percibir.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando ya tenía al tipo sobre mí.

-Hace años que no pruebo sangre de adolescente- la voz burlona del vampiro la tenía yo frente a mi rostro, su cara había tomado otra fisonomía, una terrible imagen con un par de colmillos muy afilados que estaban por morder mi yugular cuando escuche el gruñido de un animal.

Derek salto sobre el vampiro y comenzó una feroz pelea entre ambos, mi sentido de supervivencia me abandono por completo, no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento, cuando sentí que Dan me jalo hacia el protegiéndome.

-tenemos que salir de aquí!-me dijo entre el barullo de la lucha

Yo no supe que responder cuando escuche que llegaban 3 vampiros más, mi compañero empezó a transformarse igual y se lanzó a la batalla, Breaden se había incorporado ya y amartillaba sus armas comenzando a disparar, había ya varios rodeándonos, pero ninguno se parecía al que había herido a Scott, uno de ellos se dejó venir hacia mí de manera amenazante, ahí desperté de mi ensoñación, di tres pasos hacia atrás y corrí hacia los pasadizos que ya había pasado como alma que llevaba el diablo, estaba en peligro, todos estaban peleando y yo era un simple humano sin ninguna arma con que defenderme.

¡Era la aterradora historia de mi vida!

Di vuelta en un oscuro pasillo, tratando de buscar la entrada que nos había llevado a ese sitio cuando apareció el ser delante mío tumbándome al suelo de un solo golpe, sentí como mi cabeza reboto con violencia haciéndome ver toda la colección de Angry Birds frente a mí, cerré mis ojos por instinto llevando mis brazos como escudo, el vampiro estaba sobre mi dispuesto a darse un banquetazo con mi sangre cuando Derek lo jalo de encima mío, azotándolo contra la pared más cercana lanzando un gruñido de furia.

Me incorpore a medias arrastrándome colocándome a resguardo, había un gran tablón que tome con ambas manos y me levante yendo hacia el vampiro que atacaba a Derek dándole tal golpe que lo hice desistir de su agarre a el lobo, cosa que aprovecho el para tomarlo del cuello, y empalarlo en un trozo de metal de una muy antigua lámpara dejada ahí, el vampiro solo se movió entre los estertores de la agonía dejándolo fuera de la pelea.

La vista era aterradora.

Voltee acercándome a Hale

\- ¿estás bien? -pregunte con urgencia sin tocarlo, aunque moría por hacerlo

Él se mantuvo ecuánime, en su sobrada actitud cretina, esa que demuestra cuando no desea que nadie se acerque jamás a él.

-Los demás están bien? -le pregunté.

Por respuesta obtuve que el caminara ignorándome monumentalmente, resoplé furioso y me puse a andar detrás suyo sin desear entablar de nuevo una conversación, estábamos en problemas ya que, según Talbot, el vampiro que buscábamos, ya no estaba en ese lugar.

No podía creer que Scott no iba a tener salvación.

-Derek-dije llamándole- el que buscamos no está aquí

El no aminoro el paso.

-Según el tipo que te atacó el no está aquí, se lo llevaron…no podemos salvar a Scott…Derek…

Seguía en la misma actitud.

\- ¡Bien, ignórame lo que desees, pero al menos dame una esperanza de que sabes que hacer porque no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo! ¡Su madre tiene la esperanza que lo salvaremos y en este momento…siento…siento que no podemos hacer nada y me siento sumamente frustrado!ayudaría muchísimo si detuvieras tu maldito andar y me dijeras en la maldita cara que todo va a estar bien!-

Todo mi coraje, ira y tristeza salieron a flote en ese momento, no quería perder a Scott, era mi hermano y sentir que Derek no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto con su actitud, me habían hecho perder el control de mis emociones, así que me detuve por un momento a decir todo aquello y sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta, trate de jalar aire y baje mi mirada derrotado, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

No supe a qué horas, Hale volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que sentí su calor frente a mí.

Tomo mis hombros, me acerco más a él con cautela y se fundió en un suave abrazo conmigo.

Yo suspire pasando mis brazos detrás de los suyos y respondiéndole colocando mis manos en su espalda, su aroma aún seguía siendo un detonante para mis hormonas.

Pudieran pasar semanas, meses…quizás años…y Derek aun podía tener ese efecto lacerante en mí, ese que sabes que algo va a herir tu corazón, que la razón te pide que te alejes, pero que es la misma que te grita que no lo dejes ir.

Como lo había extrañado.

¿Cómo demostrarle a un ser sin corazón, que tú tienes suficiente para ambos?

Subí mi mirada encontrándome con la suya, nos conectamos por un instante y sus labios dijeron en tono despacio:

-Todo estará bien-

-Yo…yo…-dije titubeando nervioso ante sus palabras, quise decir más pero el mantuvo una especie de pared invisible, aunque estuviera a tan pocos centímetros de mí.

-Debemos volver-dijo seco

Asentí alejándome poco a poco de su lado, si…me había abrazado…pero ya no sentía esa pasión que antes Derek me demostraba en cada mirada suya…aquello me causo más desilusión que verlo con Breaden.

Me sentí vacío.

El lobo se alejó con más presteza regresando hacia donde los demás estaban esperándonos, Dan paso a un lado de Derek llegando a mí, me abrazo.

-Maldición! Estaba tan preocupado por ti

Yo solo asentí, tenían a Talbot amarrado de pies y manos, con Breaden a su lado apuntándole a la cabeza, Derek lo levanto sin miramientos.

\- ¡Vamos…tu nos llevaras a donde está el, y sin trucos…o te volaremos los sesos!


End file.
